RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Rydia storyfeaturing the words of FF4, FF5, FF6, FF7, FF8, FF9, and FF10. Mist Dragon approved.
1. About My Roles

Note 1: "Final Fantasy", related characters, places and things are copyrighted by 1980-2010. All rights served.

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Prologue: "About My Roles"

By Dr. Thinker

Greetings, people of Zintar. I'm Rydia Vapir of Mist. It has been a long time since I saw this planet since I left it with the Phantom Beasts four years after the defeat of Zermous on the Second Moon eras. Queen Yida, the daughter of Cecil and Rosa had asked me to write my role on each of the other words I had deal with.

_Hi, this is the Mistarda, a.k.a the Mist Dragon. I'm will make a few remarks here and there. Usually it will mostly like a pun only the Summon Monsters would understand._

Zintar: My home planet is the first planet. I tell you how I want from a lowly kid caller into an adult savior of the world.

Tiri: On this planet, I created the four Element Crystals for each of the worlds.

Lidara: On this planet, Summon Creatures are called Espers. I send much of my time with Ashura, playing nurse for Espers, regaining the white magic I lost while on the Phantom's home on my Earth.

Aerith: The planet has their heroes thought the usual and odd reborn system. I never set feet on it. I was a mission to launch the Devil orb (called Meteor by people of Aerith) to the group of hero to locate and use Goddess orb (called Holy by the people of Aerith) In common terms, I become a behind-the-scene villain.

_That wasn't Rydia's idea—but she was getting to close to become rebellious according to King Leviathan. Rydia would never betray us._

I might—if King Leviathan didn't send me on that mission. He may have a point as big as his body.

Azulu: Here's a riddle for you? When is normal not normal even for you? When you are a human for this world! While Squall and company were dealing with their "Wizardette" problem on their side of the world, we had to deal with a mad scientist who was plotting on destroy every city on that side of the word. Lucky, I had M.D. for my Guardian Force.

_The Wizardette had put up a time-wall to prevent the other Gardens from helping Squall's team or Rydia's team. Only e-mail could get threw to the other side. M.D. was Green City Garden's name for me. It stands for… you guess it… Mist Dragon!_

Gaiga: The next planet was a trip down memory line for me. I become the first caller on this planet.

Spira: This planet, I was a powerful Summoner that had to deal with the King of Hate. Let's just I was a little surprise of who I was up against again!

_When she heard the name, she was so fire up—I thought she cast Flare on herself!_

TBC

Author Notes:

Vol. 1 is FF4's world, Zintar. This parts starts from the burning of the Mist the defeat of Zermous—and a year after that event.

Vol. 2 is FF5's world, Tiri. Yes. Rydia creates the Element Crystal for this world. This is years before Bartz's dad gave his life to imprison X-Death.

Vol. 3 is FF6's world, Lidara. This takes place during the War of Magic. Before the hero and villains of FF6 are born.

Vol. 4 is in a planet in another galaxy in Aerith's universe. Aerith is FF7's world. Since I learned via Wikipeida that Aerith is how Japan spelled "Earth", I decided to give the name of Aerith to the FF7's world. Yes, Rydia is playing the behind the scene villain as she stated in the above.

Vol. 5 is the FF8's world, Azulu. The Time-Wall is infecting for much of Rydia's mission for SeeD. You see, I didn't want Squall to explore the entire world—so I created the Time-Wall as a reason for it. I didn't want Rydia to mess up Squall's adventure against the "Wizardette"—so I decide that the FF8's world is bigger then it was in the game.

Vol. 6 is the FF9 world, Gaiga. This time around is it centuries before the events of FF9.

Vol. 7 is the FF10 world, Spira. The time period is somewhere between the time of Shiyara's era and Tidus's original era. I'm let you puzzled out who's King of Hate.

Vol. 8 is the final volume—and Rydia's return to Zintar. It's been years for her—but only 10 years for the planet. She will visit every town and see how it changed since the Second Moon disappeared.


	2. The Bombing of Mist

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. 1: Zintar

Part #1: The Bombing of Mist

By Dr. Thinker

_It's Monster Myth time. Here's our version of the Mysdia legend:_

_One born of monster mouth_

_Will raise four humans_

_To the second moon_

_But a dark force_

_Will awaken_

_A powerful item_

_  
But the born of monster mouth_

_Will bring five heroes to enter _

_The metal monster_

_They will slowed down by_

_The Four Lords of the Elements_

_But they will get to the brain_

_Soon after its brain is more,_

_Five fated heroes will_

_Arrive to remove the Soul of Hate._

_The Red Moon will leave to  
find its own light._

_Two Brothers will be separate_

_Time and space will once again move onwards_

_The Five humans are:_

_A dark force turned in_

_A light one_

_The Light One's best_

_Friend, dressed in_

_A fake dragon skin _

_The Light One's girl,_

_A master of holy magic_

_And a great wizard_

_With bows and arrow_

_An adult with_

_A mind of a kid_

_Who village was_

_Ate By Fire Monsters_

_A skilled ninja_

_From the town_

_Near the powerful_

_Tower itself_

-R-

Thanks, M.D., I take it from here. I was just a normal day in the village. Everybody adult was doing their jobs—including my mom. My mom, Yida, was the Mist's Guardian. She prevent any from coming threw the Mist Cave by using the Mist Dragon.

A little after I finished my lunch on that day, I saw my mom had white eyes. I knew she was in a middle of a battle.

_That was the battle I was in. I was fighting against Cecil and Kain. Kain was jumping like "Haste" rabbit. Cecil was using his dark sword against me. Some time, Cecil used the Dark Wave. Both stopped while I was in my fog form—but when I come solid again—they restarted their attack. I lost…but since I was in a merge with Yida's soul, she died. No Full-Life or Phoenix Down for her. She was going to the Summon City in the sky. Soul merger with a summon creature is deadly. Only the Guardian of Mist by town law is allow to do a soul merger._

That's right. Soul merger with a summon creature is deadly. I was stunned. Usually the Mist Dragon would able to keep people from coming. A half hour—if I was shocked as a group of Bombs showed up. They make a meal out of Mist—destroying the town. Soon, two strange monsters showed up talking in common man's words. One of the words that blue dragon-like monster spoke was: "When we killed the dragon. We killed her mother!"

The black horned monster was angry at his King! He was madder then the bomb monster that ate my home. I thought they were going to kill me next, and I summoned Titan on their armored skins. Since I called a monster that wasn't my usual monster, I was knocked out after Titan used its' quake on the two monsters.

When I come to, I discovered I was in another town's inn. This inn was quiet bigger then one in Mist. I saw the black horned monster. He was talking to three soldiers from Baron.

The captain of the guard, "Cecil, give us the girl!"

The black-horned monster replied, "So, you can kill her?"

The captain of the guard, "Of course, the King stated the Summoners are dangerous to Baron's plan. That's way, he wanted to burn Mist. Now, be a good Dark Knight and give us the girl."

Cecil stated, "Over my dead body!"

The captain replied, "Very well, charge!"

Cecil was amazing to watch. He was fighting like a monster near the end of his lifetime. He was able to kill all four soldiers.

I stated, "You brought monsters to my town!"

Cecil remarked, "I thought it was Bomb Ring was just a jewel!"

I stated, "And you save me!"

Cecil remarked, "I going to get some help and return to Baron and kill that King! No one should deal with stealing and killing. I become a Dark Knight to defeat Baron—not to become a weapon of evil!"

I stated, "My name is Rydia."

Cecil removed his helmet. His hair was black as his armor. His face looked around almost old as my mom was. "My name is Cecil."

I asked, "Who was that blue dragon?"

Cecil replied, "That person is Kain, a Dragoon."

I asked, "I know I'm not in Mist's Inn. So where I'm at?"

Cecil replied, "The Inn in Kappio. Let's see us see going on here."

I asked, "Did you say 'us'?"

Cecil nodded as he put on his helmet back on.


	3. Problems With Wizards

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. #1: Zintar

Part 2: "Problems with Wizards"

By Dr. Thinker

As soon as we got out of Inn, Cecil and I started chatting with the locals of Kappio. We learned a lot. It's seems it was three things that have to deal with:

Rumors that a fresh-water squid hadn't appeared to steal anything from Kappio in a year time. We learn its named is Octomamm.

It's seems Tellah is mad at his own daughter, Anna for running off with bard.

It's seemed some from Baron is sick with dessert fever in one of the houses.

I thought all three of them weren't connected to the world's plot. Cecil stated, "Every little thing merge to a big thing. There is a big novel written by a famous writer about first warriors doing small quests before discovering their big guest. The book is only line is that little things can merge into a big thing. It's called 'Ending Dreams'."

_Ending Dream was pretty good fiction—every role was perfect guest—from the heroes to the villains—but Yida stated that it was quiet unrealistic in the way of the world works._

Soon, we decide to see who it was. Cecil so freaked out that find the Baron was she! A very strange white wizard named Rosa. In books, I saw pictures of white wizards, they had white hooded robes. Rosa's blonde hair was in a ponytail—and she was wearing a headband of all things. Rosa had the small red making of the dessert fever. Yida usually had to deal with a few of dessert fevers, who unknowingly wondered into Mist. According to the person, a doctor, they only cure for dessert fever is a sandy ruby from an antlion. An antlion is a creature that looks like ant as big as a lion. They only who can get a sand ruby are the royal family of Damycran. This could be irony, but my mom, Yida, discovered those people who were carrying the sand ruby were planning on making a piece of jewelry out of it—and selling it to the people of Baron.

Cecil know that it would take three months for Rosa to die from dessert fever, but he assumed it will take a week to get Damycran and get the Sand Ruby from the royal family there. For bit, we battle against the monsters near Kappio. Once he saw me blasting a monster with a Thunder spell, we decide to take a trip into the Water Cave which is a long adventure for travelers. We were shock to see a high-level of monsters in the cave! We also discovered the sage, Tellah. Lucky, we able to get to a safe location, and got some recovering. When I had awake from my little nap, Cecil tall me that Tellah is having problems dealing with Octomamm. Tellah was surprise when Cecil stated the name.

We discovered that we were back on the surface. Tellah told us that Octomamm in the next cave near the waterfall exit to Damycran. Soon, we meet up with old Octomamm himself. Cecil just played attack, Tellah used his Thunder spell, and used my Chobobo summon to knock Octomamm into ancient history.

When we got out of mountain region, we saw the Red Wing bombing the entire castle! We rushed inside to discover—everyone was dying—not even my Cure spell could restore them. We got up to the stop to discover Anna, Tellah's daughter, dying! Soon, Tellah saw a bard. Cecil and I were stunned. I wondered how old Tellah is when I called the bard spoony. The battle ended when Anna weakly told Tellah to stop it. The bard, who turned out to Prince Edward of Damycran himself—in fact, Anna shielded Edward from Golbez's arrows. Angry, Tellah left in a proof. After knocking some cents into Edward in order to get into the need sand ruby, Cecil and me waited outside, while Edward did two things—putting Anna's body in the royal crypt and getting out the hovercraft need to skim the river to cave where the Antlion lives.

I asked, "What's the problem with wizards? One's sick then Shiva would be in the e dessert—and the other has a grudger bigger then Titan's temper."

Cecil restated, "I got a few words for you."

I replied, "What is that?"

Cecil stated, "You are wizard"

I remarked, "I'm a Summoner. That's a big different between a regular wizard and us!"

Before Cecil could make another remarked—Edward showed up with the hovercraft. We entered to discover they were a lot of monsters. We finally got to the Antlion—but it gotten changed as well. It also crushed Edward. It had an odd counter for every normal attack, a deadly needle attack. It turns out win because of me: I used my magic. After we got the Sand Ruby,

Cecil used the Warp item that he found in the cave to get us out of there—and we speed on to Kappio to heard Rosa.

With her setting up, Rosa was dressed a red, blue and white outfit. Rosa set up as she explains that Golbez was the new commander of the Red Wings. Rosa stated the Crystals of Damycran, Fabul and Troija were in danger. Edward remarked that Golbez got his Crystal of Fire. After a night, we got a new member of the team. Edward's robes were a bit wet. Edward stated that water hog attacked him during the night while he was playing a song for the late Anna. I was wondering if Cecil was raising his eyebrows under his helmet.

I was worried—but I assumed Rosa mention about a big ice block on the path either smaller then an imp's sword or just a lame rumor. I was still a little upset with the Bomb Monsters that destroyed Mist.


	4. A Little Cold Revenge On Mt Hobs

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. #1 – "Zintar"

Part #3 - "A Little Cold Revenge on Mt. Hobs"

By Dr. Thinker

My assuming on the ice block was dead wrong. That thing was a big as one of Titan's legs. It would take army of bomb-type monsters years before they could explode all of it. I bet Ifreet, could clear it—but I was more nervous when I was thought I was being kidnapped by Cecil's Dark Knight.

Rosa asked, "Rydia, can you fire?"

I replied, "No."

Edward asked, "Why not?"

I replied, "I hate fire!"

_Ifreet was real surprised when he was in the group of monsters to Rydia picked to join them, since he recalled this line like it was yesterday that includes myself, Shiva, Ramuh, and Titan._

Rosa asked, "Cecil, what happen in Mist?"

Cecil stated, "The Bomb Ring contained Monsters. They burned the city down."

Rosa remarked, "She could be the last Summoner."

Cecil stated, "I think she is."

Rosa stated, "Rydia. You are the only one that has the power of black magic. If we can't get to Fabul, more people will be in danger from Golbez. Please Rydia."

Edward added, "You've helped me, you've helped Cecil, you've helped Rosa, and you have the power to help many more people. Please, we need you strength and courage."

I muttered, "Ifreet, teach me how to burn Shiva's element."

After a while of just standing and staring at it, I moved up and shouted, "Fire!" as long as I could—and so the ice was just plan water."

Edward stated, "Well, I'm going to get won't be too surprise when I get cold."

I replied, "Watch or you will get injured."

Edward stated, "That not going to happen unless I take a sea trip!"

My fire helped destroyed the zombies and skeletons. The ghosts on the other hands were healed by the fire. We were able to finally get the summit after a lots and lots of battle to discover that some was battling some monsters. A monk was battle some of the monsters. Let's just say that the monk was kicking the monsters' scales off them—until Cecil saw a giant Bomb Monster.

Cecil stated, "He's going to need help."

Rosa added, "To arms!"

Cecil attacked, Rosa used some of her white magic, I used my blizzard spell, and the monk keep up the kicking the monsters. We had a bit of the problem when that monster exploded into six bombs—but we were victorious. The monk turned out to Yang of Fabul. Yang explains that he come up to train when the monsters attacked—his best students were all kill—leaving him. We explained what's making us go to Fabul, Golbez grabbing the Crystals.

It took us a few days to get though the long forest between Mt. Hobs and Fabul. At the end, we finally made to Fabul. We meet the king, Cecil, Edward and Yang took up guard duty, while I and Rosa helped the medics. Lucky, some of the top students were guarding the medic route. Only one solider got in—and that solider got banged up by Yang's wife just holding a flying pan. She remarked that we should have she her knife skills. After that, she added that Rosa and I should go check the Wind Crystal room, so we did. We arrived to see Cecil, Yang and Edward defeated—and Golbez and Kain working together. Golbez kidnapped Rosa, as Kain got the Wind Crystal for him. I give a bit of cure spell.

In the Inn, Cecil, Edward, Yang and me have come up with an idea. We were going to a Fabul boat to slip past the Baron's weak navy and into the castle. This plan was going to waterlogged by a certain king—if you get my drip.

_I get it, Rydia. During this time, Queen Ashura and King Leviathan of the Summon Monster make a theory about a portion of monster myth I mention before the start of this volume, he assumed correctly that we were one of the fated five that will be traveling to the Moon, so Leviathan make like a monster. Lucky for you, the King has 1000 stomachs, half of them are fakes. He swallowed the ship—but placed every one—including you in a fake stomach. _

I wasn't nervous at all. I heard about the King of Summon Monsters many time from the other Summoners—but I was surprised to see where he took me.


	5. The Land of the Summon Monsters

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. 1: Zintar

Part 4: "The Land of the Summon Monsters"

By Dr. Thinker

Queen Ashura and King Leviathan were the first people on saw. I was not surprise to see both of them. I recalled them as Queen and King of the Summon Creatures. Queen Ashura and King Leviathan were using human illusions. Queen Ashura was dressed up like a queen while King Leviathan was playing an old man.

I asked them about why they were faking versions of humans.

King Leviathan told me that last time he decide to explode his kingdom as his true sea snake form, Odin's horse walked all over him. After this, they were a long problem—no Summoner in the above world could summon any monster with out getting their body injured—with expectation of the Mist Dragon. The Mist Dragon was pretty powerful back then, it covered the entire area around Mist with a fog as think as pea soup. After a while, Odin left the Summon Lands for unknown lands. I never figure out where he went until we discover meet up with him later.

In the mean time, I saw what was left of the Monster Fort. King Leviathan explained that he guard the major town with powerful monsters even since the Shadow Dragon took the Dark Water Crystal from the Sea Shell Castle. It happened at the same time as Cecil stole the Light Water Crystal from Mysida's wizard. Queen Ashura explained that the Dark Earth Crystal is safe in its sealed cave. The Dark Fire Crystal is safe in King Giott's castle. The Dark Wind Crystal disappeared from the Sylph's Cave. Queen Ashura stated she has got the best teacher.

I never expect who I was saw—but I was pretty please to see fog transforming into familiar face—a head of a dragon. Mistarda…as know as the Mist Dragon turned out to my teacher. Her speaking surprised me. My first lesson was the revealing that all Monsters in Monster Fort and Sea Shell Castle can talk—but only both locations.

Some time, the Mist Dragon reported history of the above world and the underworld. After a while, I got hints of my lesson. If the Mist Dragon took the form of my late mother, I usually got a lesson in ancient myths. If the Mist Dragon was the form of a white robe like most Monsters at Monster Fort, my lesson were common lessons of kids in the Overworld and the Underworld. If I saw the Mist Dragon was in her monster form, I learned much history about the monsters—the follow is a bit of a cliché but I had to write it—from A to Z.

One day while Mist Dragon was in her monster form—we were talking about her own history—dunning that time, I felt different—and went into an unbelievable dream about a paladin. When I awaken up, Shiva and Queen Ashura had joined the Mist Dragon. They told me I was lucky that Ifreet or Titan didn't show up—they explained to me that I aged—and my old dress become too small for me. Time moved faster then it does in either the Underworld or Overworld. After a few tests, they told me I had the mind and body of a sixteen year old girl. After getting a new clothing from Mist Dragon, she discovered that I had discover some new magic—second stage element spells—Fira, Thundara, and Blizzara—but the change also removed every white magic I learn. Mist Dragon stated that she will drop the white magic—and force on the black magic and of course—my own magic—Summons.


	6. A Good Reunion

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. #1: Zintar

Part 5: "A Good Reunion"

By Dr. Thinker

_Sorry but the lame and boring title, but Rydia tried to think of a good title for this part, but she tried so hard that she fell into dreamland, but she's finally awake now._

One day, Queen Ashura summoned me. She told me that Titan saw that the Manga Key was dropped into the Lava Wall in Agrat, a town on island. Home to the descents of the dwarfs, she was worried that Vizar, a summoned Archane future, seer translation of the ancient Monster Myth. She wanted to see and used if the Dark Fire Crystal is still in the hands of the King Goitt—and I was going to a "Cecil"—or swipe it like Cecil did the Light Water Crystal—before Golbez could do it. Before I left, I picked up Ifreet, Shiva, Mist Dragon, Titan, and Ramuh to help me kick Golbez's armor off of him.

Using the Mist Dragon, I was able to fog up and sneak into the Castle. I heard something. It was the Dark Fire Crystal. Before I could even touch it, the thing told me that it was fated to be stolen by Golbez. He also remarked that a certain pals of mine will drop in soon. For some time, I waited—but I remarked to the Dark Fire Crystal—if Golbez doesn't show up in 24 hours—he's going to have to make a trip back into the Land of Summons Monsters just to get this one.

After I finishing up counting the Crystal Titles—I saw a battle going on a blue-hair paladin, Rosa, Yang and that Kain guy I saw with Golbez during the attack on Fabul was battling against some dangerous dolls—that merged to form one big one. I thought the paladin was Cecil, since Kain was his best friend—and Rosa was his girlfriend—but the last time I saw him—he was Baron's Dark Knight! They defeated it—but then—guess who decide to crash the party. I give three guesses and the first two don't count!

The person was the Golbez. He explained to Cecil that he wanted the Eight Earth Crystals to make a connection to the Moon. Then he decided to kill Cecil—and summon the Shadow Dragon to help it make it a reality. Angry, I summoned the Mist Dragon—and my angry was enough to remove Shadow Dragon. Cecil got Rosa back on her feet. Lucky, Kain had jumped before the Shadow Dragon got held of the others—Rosa restored Yang, and we began to battle Golbez. It was a long battle—but we were successful.

I stated, "Talk about a change, Cecil!"

Cecil remarked, "Speak for yourself, Rydia!"

Both Rosa and Yang were starting at right at my face—long with Cecil himself—but Kain was staring me from the floor. You see when he jumped before Cecil was able to do the final hit by Golbez. He fell right between me and Cecil.

Kain groaned, "The summon girl from Mist that attacked us with Titan."

Cecil and I stated in union—but I think I my voice a little bit sheepishly—the following: "The one and the same."

Rosa asked why I was standing as teenager instead as the child. I explained that when King Leviathan swallowed the ship from Fabul, he took me to the Land of Summoned Monsters. I explained that time pasted differently there—and now I'm a sixteen year old Summoner.

I asked them, "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

Rosa asked me, "I hate to do an old Cecil…" She paused when Cecil laughed, "…but I got to face the music—what's the bad news?"

I replied, "I don't have any more white magic."

Cecil remarked, "I bet the good news is that you got a lot more black magic and your summon powers had become more powerful!"

I replied, "Yeah!"

Just then we heard an odd voice.

"**I will not be defeat as easy as my solid illusion was! I didn't want to use it again after that stupid sage used Meteor on it—but I had to. Only an illusion could slip past those stupid small fry dwarfs and into the Crystal Room."**

That was Golbez voice---then his illusion transformed into this giant hand. Everyone—even Kain were so surprised that we couldn't move.. After revealing that we lost the Crystal to Golbez, King Goitt got a plan to use us to get to the Seven Crystals back while Golbez is looking for the last one. 

Cecil talked most of what happen after he awakens after Leviathan swallowed him. He had awake on beach near Mysdia. He had a very long talk with the Elder—who feel change had come over him—and summoned two wizards about 3 years older then me—Palom and Parom, who had a special in one magic—as well as a weird magic—they called "Twin". They also bumped into Tellah—and with their help defeated "Pluto", the Earth Lord. Using the light of Mt. Ordeals, Cecil was transformed into a paladin after a very weird battle with his Dark Knight side. They returned to Baron, to discover that Yang had memory loss and was used by Baron's forces—and discover the King was a fake—the Element Lord of Water, Neptune, was the one behind the stealing of the Water Crystal and bombing of Mist—though on this death bed—he wasn't the one that he built the Bomb Ring-but was going to send us with him—but the Mysdia twins turned to stone, which saved us. They make a deal with Golbez to get the Troija's Earth Crystal.

Not too surprising, it was stolen by a Dark Elf, but they got helped from Prince Edward again—who give them his replacement—a Twin Harp—which helped weak the magnetic field—despite using a illusion of a Dark Dragon, the Dark Elf got his self destroyed—and Cecil got the Earth Crystal. After defeating the Magus Sisters, Cecil got tricked by Golbez—but Tellah used Meteor on him—and killed himself—knocking out Kain—and waking Golbez's illusion. After reusing Rosa, and defeating the Wind Lord, Juno. They learned about the Dark Crystal—and got the Manga Key—and throw it down the Manga Well in Agrat, a island with only one town—and one mountain.

I went to bed with an awful thought in my mind—what if I die against Golbez? Will I would I be call in a history book—a hero or a villain? It took a while for me to sleep that night.


	7. The Four Evils

This series is know an AU thanks to FF4: TAY.

"RYDIA AND THE SUMMON CREATURES TRAVELS"

Vol. #1: Zintar

Part 6: "Four Big Evils"

By Dr. Thinker

Since the eight and last Crystal, the Dark Crystal of Earth, was every well protected, the dwarfs decide to have Cecil's group to go up to the Tower of Bab-il and get back to the Crystal before Golbez and his forces.

It took us a long time to get to the magic shield area where camp. After that we climb to over here – Mars talking to his mad scientist, Dr. Lugae. After he left, we confront Dr. Lugae – and he battle with his robot – Barbaz.. After we defeat him and his robot, Dr. Lugae become a half-zombie/half-spider monster – but we defeat Lugae finally. But as he died, he reveal that Mars had too the other Seven Crystals to the surface. On our way, back down we lost Yang to a cannon that would have make mincemeat of the dwarfs. Not soon after, Cid give his life to give some time buy some time.

At Baron, the aids to Cid, modified the Enterprise to pick up the hovercraft. We were able to get to the Eblan Cave by the Tower of Bab-il. In the Cave, we found the citizens of Eblan themselves and we soon meet Edge, a ninja, fighting against Mars, with a bad idea – the Fire.

As we climbed the upper levels, we battle against Edge's modified parents who were changed by Lugae. After Mars, healed us – he took us on. We had to wait until his clock of protection was dropped so I could use either my blizzard spell or Shiva. We didn't have a thief, so we all surprised by the first title was a trap door, sending us back to the underworld. We find one of their own ships, which Edge stolen and called the Falcon. We discover at the Dwarfs Castle that Cid was still arrive. Cid decided to do the same work as he did with the Enterprise. While he was doing that, we talked to the King Giott. King Giott have his daughter, Lucca give us her necklace which contained the key to the sealed cave. Rosa groans about her long time imprison to the Tower of Zot, so she must have been far behind. So we decide to pay the Land of Summon Monsters a visit. Thanks to Rosa's Float spell, we were able to reach their location. After we camped out, we had a battle with Ashura. Then after another rest, we took on Leviathan. After we defeat, I used my one of my three left over Emergency Exit items to get us out of there. We then went to the Sylph's Cave.. Rosa's Float spell did their same work it did in Cave of Summon Creatures. We end up discovering Yang was well, thought we didn't a way to awaken him yet.

So, we decide to deal with the Sealed Cave. Let make saying, getting the Dark Earth Crystal was a pain-in-the-Mist-Dragon's-neck: Trap Door monsters were the reason for it. They target one of us – usually either me or Rosa. But the poison cake under that poison icing was the Demon Wall that attack after we got the Dark Earth Crystal. Golbez got Kain's mind and had Kain steal the Dark Crystal of Earth. Back, King Giott start talking about the Lunar Whale and start to do the legend Cecil knew as Mysida Legend. Cid enters and added a drill to the Falcon. Here we were to get back to the surface. Before going to Mysida, we dropped by Fabul, and talked to Yang's wife. She give a flying pan and we were able take it back to Yang, thought going with Sylph's Cave was a little slower thanks to the lost of Kain. We got the Sylphs as a summon, and we return to the surface to get a knife.

Then we decide to head to Mysida and talk to the Elder there. We finally got to see the Lunar Whale, and then we head up to the Red Moon. There, we battle as he tried to get a Crystal Palace. Inside, we meet FuSoYa, a Lunarian. He explains that Cecil was the son of Klufa, another Lunarian. He told us that Kain and Golbez was the mind control of Zermus.

On returning to Earth, we had to deal with the Giant of Bab-il. Thanks to our friends, we were able to enter the giant robot and make our way though it. It was even more worse then the Sealed Cave. That was because we had to re-fight the Four Element Fiends: Pluto, Neptune, Juno and Mars again. After we rest after those fights, we work our way to CPU. It was a long tiring fight but we did it successfully – knocking Kain out again and FuSoYa reveal that Golbez was Thoredoe, Cecil's brother. Rosa and I sneak into the Luna While as Cecil, Edge and Kain took off for the Moon. After that got over us sneaking in on them, we return to Earth. This time, we had to Baron, and to a room that Cecil discovered after Neptune's first defeat. Here, we battle Odin. After he was defeated. We head back to the Moon, and fight and pick up Bahamant. After a rest, we went thought eh Lunar Tunnels back to Crystal Palace, so we can finally rest up before winding kick Zermus's hide from one end of the galaxy to the other.


End file.
